1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle saddle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern bicycle saddles preferably include a padding comprised of a first resilient section and a second resilient section, with the first resilient section being softer than the second resilient section such that the first resilient section provides more cushioning effect than the second resilient section. Furthermore, the first resilient section primarily supports the external genital of a rider and thereby reducing the pressure placed on the perineum. Examples of such bicycle saddles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,752 to Terry, U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,024 to Bigolin and U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,230 to Bontrager.
However, a problem with these modem saddle designs is the expandability of the first pad is limited by the fact that the second resilient section completely surrounds the edge of the first resilient section. Furthermore, each of Terry, Bigolin and Bontrager discloses a seat cover applied over the padding. The seat cover can also limit the expandability of the first pad, thereby reducing the buffering effect of the first resilient section.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.